Writers block, a phone call, and a special guest
by heartshaped-sunglasses
Summary: Usagi has writers block, Hiroki needs his help, and because nothing turns out right when Usagi smirks. Not a great summary but please read :D
1. The Phone call

I own nothing! Just my imagination...

I've been meaning to start this story, but I never got around to doing so. A bit of OOC, just a little not much. This will be a 2 chapter story. Maybe, open for suggestions, but for now enjoy this really short chapter!

Ugh, that was all he would think. He had been sitting down on his couch staring his laptop for three hours and had written absolutely nothing. His dead line was still a month away, but Misaki had promised him something 'special' if he finished early. He knew that the something 'special' would be food or something along those lines, but if he played his cards right he could get something even better out of the boy….

*Ring Ring*

Ugh phone, he really did not want to get up to answer it. It would more than likely be his editor screaming at him about his deadlines.

*Ring Ring*

Damn, why won't it stop? Well, maybe it was Misaki…With this thought he got up from the couch and picked up the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?" please be Misaki, please be Misaki….

"Baka-hiko! Why don't you answer you phone?!!"Damn, it was Hiroki.

"What do you want?" he couldn't help but sound disappointed and frustrated.

"Well….I need a favor…" Hiroki asked, sounding as if it caused him physical pain to admit that he needed help.

"Go on." His friend's voice had caught his curiosity. He listened as his friend explained his situation, he couldn't help but smile.

"No, no it won't be a problem at all. I'll be glad to help."

"Really? Thanks that would be a great help." His friend sighed in relief. "Call me when you get there than."

"I'll see you tomorrow." and with that he hanged up the phone. This was going to be fun.

He was about to go back to his futile attempt to write something on time when the door opened.

"Usagi-san, I'm home! They let me leave early!"

Umm, on second thought he was running low on Misaki…He made his way to his love, picked him up and made his was to his bedroom.

"Baka-Usagi put me down!!!" he paid to attention to his lover's squirming and yelling. All he cared about at the moment was getting his fill of the young man, and all the fun he would have tomorrow….

Yup that's it for this chapter, the next one will be longer I promise!!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^


	2. The beginning of something horrible

Ok I confess, I lied.

Yup I lied T.T; I said this was going to be a two chapter story but its turning into a four chapter story (maybe no promises!!!)

Yea I just wanted to separate the POV's into different chapters, and this way it will be updated faster.

So now on to the story!!!

I own nothing! Just my imagination...

**************************************************

Misaki's POV

Step. _Ouch. _Step. _Ouch_

Step. _God Damn It!_

Stupid, stupid, stupid Usagi!! Grrr…stupid bastard. Not only did he have the nerve to attack him the moment he got home, but he also decided to sexually harass him not once, but FOUR times, on a school day!!

Stupid rabbit had sent him on an ecstasy of emotions so many times that he didn't know when he would ever get down from his high…

Wait that's not point! The point was that because of Usagi he could barely walk this morning which made him late for school causing said stupid rabbit to give him a ride in his ridiculously eye catching red sports car. To make matters worse he almost fell getting out of the car and he was now walking with a limp that practically screamed 'thoroughly fucked last night.'

He stopped in front of his class room, took a deep breath and entered the demon teacher's lair (aka classroom).

"Misaki, why are you waking funny?" Sumi-sempai asked as he made his way to his seat,some how he had gotten to clase with minutes to spare.

"Uh, I was doing exercise yesterday." That made sense right? It wasn't a total lie anyways.

"Uh-huh, I bet you where…" damn he saw through it, time to change subject.

"We didn't have homework right?"

He could tell that his sempai had seen through the sudden topic change, but thankfully he didn't called him on it. "No, we have a guest speaker today."

"We do?" huh he didn't remember that.

"Yeah, remember sensei got mad that most of the class was doing horrible on their papers that he invited someone to give us some advice."

"When did he say this?" he really could not remember…

"When he was throwing things."

"Ah that explains it." He always concentrated more on avoiding getting hit than what the demon teacher was saying.

"So, who is it?"

"Don't know. We'll find out soon though, class is about to start."

And right on cue…

"Settle down! Now the guest speaker is an old friend of mine, so don't act stupid." Sensei turned to the door and called in the guest speaker.

"Good Morning, I have the pleasure of being you guest speaker today."

The girls started squealing digging for their phones to take a picture. Misaki could only think of one word:

Crap!

*****************************************

Hehe have you guessed who is the surprise guest yet? ^_^

I would like to take this time to thank everyone who favorite the story, story alerted it, and reviewed it!!!

I WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!! XD

You guys made my day, thank you!!!!!


End file.
